


You NEED to let it GO!

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Girls Night Out, Meghan Trainor, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma, Daisy, Bobbi have a girls night out. This is based on Meghan Trainor's song "No". The prompt was suggested by a friend on tumblr!





	

Jemma had never really been one for dancing. She was always worried people would stare at her. After all she wasn’t the best dancer. But tonight, as she danced with Daisy and Bobbi, under the bright multi colored flashing lights, she didn’t seem to care about the other people around her. She didn’t have a care in the world as she let lose and moved her body to the loud thumping music.

“See Jemma you’re having fun!” Daisy shouted over the music as the girls walked to the bar to get drinks.

“Aren’t you glad you came?” Bobbi asked after ordering each of them a drink.

“I really am! I had no idea dancing could be so much fun,” Jemma replied taking her drink from the bar tender.

Jemma was just beginning to take her first sip of her fruity drink when she felt a tap her on the shoulder. She turned to find a tall man with an extreme amount of product in his dark hair starring down at her. His eyes looked her up and down and she was instantly felt uncomfortable. 

“Hey there beautiful,” he said tilting his head to the side biting his lower lip slightly.

Jemma couldn’t hold back a disgusted expression as his nasty smelling breath wafted towards her. “Um, hi,” she said began to edge away from him. But sadly he moved with her.

“I saw you dancing a moment ago. You looked real fine I must say. You’re not like most girls I see here.” He bit his lip again as his eyes continued to look her up and down. He seemed to be undressing her. “I like that. Would you let me buy you a drink?”

“Uh, no thanks, I’ve already got one.” Jemma said as she help up the drink Bobbie had ordered her. The was he was looking at her was absolutely disgusting. How could he not tell she wanted him to get away from her? It’s not like she was hiding it.

“Oh come on sexy lady. What’s your name?”

Jemma was about to open her mouth to respond, but before she could, she found Bobbi standing between her and the tall man.

“Her name is no.” Bobbi said bluntly her hands on her hips.

“Oh come on,” he said soundly slight annoyed. “I just wanna know her sign.” He tried to throw Jemma a wolfish smile over Bobbi’s shoulder. But she blocked his view of Jemma with her head.

“I told you,” Bobbi said. “It’s no.”

He then began trying to push Bobbi aside saying, “what’s your num-.”

But Bobbi pushed him away sending him several yards away. “Her number is NO,” she said following after him, getting in his face.

“What’s your problem, you crazy chick?” he asked glaring at her.

But as Bobbi continued to approach him her hands on her hips he continued to back away. Bobbi was quit the daunting figure when she wanted to be.

“You NEED to let it GO,” Daisy said as she moved to stand next to Jemma draping her arms around her. “She’s taken! And I’m just gonna tell you right now dude, you can’t compete with him.”

Jemma beamed looking from Daisy to Bobbi. She really did have the best friends in the world.

“You chicks are nuts!” The man said finally, throwing his hands into the arm in frustration. Then he turned his back on them and walked out onto the dance floor.

Jemma hear Daisy give and little giggle and saw her hold out a hand. Jemma felt the floor tremble ever so slightly and saw on the dance floor the man trip and fall into a table full of beers.

“What the hell?” He shouted standing back up. “Not my shirt,” he said looking down in horror at his white-buttoned shirt.

Bobbi laughed looking triumphant as she glanced back at the man to look at Daisy’s handy work. “You’ve gotten a lot better,” she said nodding towards Daisy.

“Thanks for getting that creep away,” Jemma said smiling at her friends.

“Hey, what are friends for,” Daisy said pulling Jemma into a sideways hug with the arm she had draped over her shoulders.

“We’ve got your back,” Bobbi said now standing on the other side of Jemma.

“Fitz should really thanks us,” Daisy laughed. “We are protecting his girl from the wolves.”

“Ya know, he really should,” replied Bobbi smiling as she sipped her drink with a satisfied look at her face. “We’re good at looking after our girl.”

Jemma looked down at her drink blushing and shaking her head. “You guys are-.”

“Awesome?” Daisy asked her head bobbing to the loud thumping music. “Believe us, we know!”

All three girls laughed and after finishing their drinks, danced their ways back onto the floor.


End file.
